Revenge of a Maniac, Death of a Hero
by wildchildflores
Summary: This is a one story, set in an AU. It took me around 3-4 months to perfect. I'm open to any suggestions for further stories. Don't forget to review!


The security guard saw the strange man walk through the door with a little hop in his step. He wore a purple suit with a green tie and a small yellow flower with a black smiley face over his heart. The strange man walked up to the security guard and removed his purple hat, revealing his chalk white face with blood red lips around an eerie smile. He looked as if he had been smiling for years, which he had. The guard was behind a computer and searched the man's features on the police website. The site revealed the man to be the one and only Joker, formerly known as the Red Hood. The guard looked up to see the Joker standing in front of him, smiling.  
"You look like the kind of man who hasn't smiled in a while," said the Joker, "Lemme help you with that." He touched the flower on his chest and a greenish-yellow gas emerged, surrounding the guard. He started having a laughing fit that turned into a roaring laughter, his mouth turning into a monsterous smile. He started crying from the pain that his muscles were going through and died on the spot. The Joker looked down at his watch and frowned. He realized that the Batman and his sidekick, Robin, would now be 10 blocks away. His smiled returned as he ran to the elevator that would take him to the famous roof of which homed the Bat-Signal. He barely finished tuning his new project when the elevator doors opened and he was greeted with the hand of a 15 year old boy pulling him out. The Joker's back hit the light that created the Bat-Signal. Robin was dressed in his red suit, yellow utility belt, black boots and black cape that resembled the Dark Knight's. A deep growl eminated from the shadows and Batman stepped forward, his bat emblem reflecting some of the light on the roof. He grabbed the Joker by the neck and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. "Come on Batsy, I know you can hit harder than that." He raised his gloved hand toward Batman but it was deflected by one of Robin's birdarangs. Joker ran to the edge of the roof and looked straight at Batman.  
"Get away from there Joker!," roared Batman.  
"Come get me!"  
"Joker, let's think this over in a ratio-"  
"There is no rational way! The world is too small for the both of us. Either you die or I do." Joker held up both of his fists, his metal Joker cards between each finger. He threw them at Batman, but Batman brought his cape around to block the cards. On instict, Batman put his cape down and launched a small batarang at the Joker's hand, impaling the device connected to his secret bomb. The bomb went off in a spray of confetti and silly string. The Joker fell off the edge that he planned to be the death of Batman. Robin stared in horror as Batman leaped off the edge to save the deadliest man in the world. He soared through the air with his cape spread out behind him. He reached into his utility belt and grabbed a grappeling hook and shot it at the Joker. It wrapped around his torso, clipping to the wire, creating a loop. Batman pulled as hard as possible and wrapped his arms around the Joker as they landed on a cop car, destroying the roof. "You saved me, Batman," said the Joker through pain caused by his collapsed lung.  
"It's what I do, Jack."  
"No, Batman, I'm the Joker."  
"But you were once known as Jack Napier, am I right?"  
"A long time ago, but yes."  
"I'm not going to let you die as a homicidal maniac. You will be Jack Napier once again."  
"No! I'm the Joker, don't kiss my ass now that I'm dying."  
"Even in death, you have your humor."  
"Bruce, please don't consider this as your fault." The Joker let out his last breath and Batman closed his eyes with utter shock on his face. He radioed Robin and they both took Jack's body to the Batcave. Alfred Pennyworth stared at the Dynamic Duo as they pulled Jack's body out of the Batmobile. They took his body to a table where Batman sat on, being stitched up more times than he can count, because of the Joker alone. Batman took off his cowl and cape, revealing Bruce Wayne's black hair and blue eyes. He sat in the cave for hours, painting Jack's skin to it's natural color, replacing his purple suit with a black and white one and dying his hair brown.  
Bruce Wayne held a public funeral for Jack Napier in the Wayne Manor graveyard. Clark Kent from the Daily Planet, Diana Prince, Wally West, Hal Jordan, and John Jones were the only ones who showed, besides Bruce, Alfred and Dick Grayson. They all had encountered the Joker, but never really got to know Jack Napier. The Joker tried blowing up a Ferris building on Hal's shift, he vandalized the Flash Museum in Keystone City when Wally was on a date, he tried burning John Jones' office and even attacked a United Nations meeting when Diana was representing Themyscira. Commissioner Gordon even showed up, holding a box filled with papers about the Joker.  
"The Joker died yesterday and I don't think Jack Napier needs to have the Joker's reputation sticking around, so here's everything we ever had on the Joker." He put the box on a patch of dirt and lit it on fire.  
"Jack Napier fell into a vat of chemicals in an Ace warehouse, years ago and was changed into a monster. Batman brought him to me in the middle of the night and explained to me Jack's downfall and even explained that it was Batman who was to die, not the Joker. Batman said that the return of a good man was the death of the Joker."  
"Mr. Wayne, do you mind if I use that as a headline for the Planet? I mean the 'Return of a Good Man, Death of a Maniac'?," blurted Clark Kent.  
"Go right ahead Mr. Kane."  
"Kent," muttered Clark.  
"As I was saying, Jack Napier had a normal life, until the mafia got a hold of him and created the Red Hood persona. Then he fell into the chemicals and went insane. We've all seen the destruction the Joker caused, but because of that mayhem, everyone forgot the good deeds of Mr. Napier. God rest his soul," finished Bruce Wayne. He waved everyone off after Jack's body was lowered into the ground. Bruce Wayne was done for the day and Batman wanted some time to release his feelings.

Lex Luthor just put down the newest Daily Planet newspaper, laughing a deep throated laugh. "About time that idiotic clown died," he said. He looked into a mircroscope that showed him the components of his new mind-control robot. He started putting some pieces in and stopped to think. It would take him 3 years to perfect it and make multiple ones. He knew he would use it on the Justice League, but only on those who have powers. He also understood how much of a threat Batman and his "bat-family" would be, but he didn't have unlimited resources. He knew the LexControlBots would be a success, but he did need one test. After he finishes all components, he'll graft Kryptonite to the needles so he can affect everyone, even the Man of Steel.

3 years later...

Clark Kent just finished a report with an elderly woman who claimed to see her late husband in her closet, and was ready to write an average story. He didn't want to be on Perry's "Pulitzer Potential" list. Clark sat at his computer and typed the story in 1 minute flat, putting in about ten errors so he stuck under the radar. He then spent 9 minutes of online checkers. He called Lois Lane over and said, "Uh, Ms. L-Lane, will you read over my article?"  
"Sure! Want me to spoon feed you too, Smallville?," she smarted off in her reporter voice.  
"That's not neccessary Ms. Lane."  
"It was a joke Farm-Boy! By the way, you've got about 10 mistakes that only a rookie should make. You're deadline is in about 30 minutes, better get ready, bub."  
"Right away Ms. Lane." Clark waited for her to turn around before speed-typing. He pushed up his glasses and casually continued his online checkers. After 30 minutes, he printed his article and grabbed it out of the printer. He walked towards Lois' desk while remembering he hadn't been clumsy since he had returned from his interview. He faked hitting his foot against somebody's desk and tripped, sending his article everywhere. He got up, blushed and gathered his papers. He slightly chuckled, handed his papers to Lois and said,"Right on time, right?"  
"Don't get your hopes up. 2 minutes late. You beat last week by 3 minutes. Damn, Clark I won't be able to squeeze your articles in like this all the time."  
"I'm sor-"  
"Don't say it! How many times do I have to tell you? In this department, 'sorry' isn't allowed. Just don't be late next week." Clark smiled and walked away, heading toward the bathroom. He walked in the door and heard screaming about 5 blocks away. He took off his glasses and jumped out of the bathroom window. He spun while heading toward the ground and changed. He flew up at the last second, hovering in the air, letting his red cape flow, the sun glinted off the "S" shield on Superman's chest. He listened for the screaming with his super-hearing and zoomed toward the new construction site.  
His red cape draped over his shoulders, but he simply rolled his shoulders and his cape went behind them. Superman's blue suit and red boots stood out in the middle of the frame of the building. He looked all around and that's when a sonic screech started piercing the air, causing him to fall to his knees. Lex Luthor looked down from his post and aimed his sniper at the back of Superman's neck. He pulled the trigger and one of his LexControlBots shot through the air, it's Kryptonite tipped needle pierced through Superman's skin. He looked up and his eyes were glowing green. He flew up to Lex's post and grabbed him by the arms. They both flew off, causing a sonic boom and ended up in LexCorp's top floor."All the power of a god, but the reasonings of a pathetic couple who's whole life depended on a farm in a small town. Clark, you could have ruled the world, yet you stand for truth, justice and all that rubbish."  
Lex walked to his desk, sat down and entered a code into his computer. A hole appeared in front of Superman and a cylindrical cell rose out of it. "Walk into the cell Superman." Superman walked into the cell like a mindless zombie and the door shut. The cylinder then slid into the ground and the hole dissapeared. Lex smirked, reached under his desk and pulled out a sleek black cellphone. He dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello? Luthor. Yes, the one and only. I need some of the Legion to find their enemies and plant mind controlling robots on them. No, that won't be neccesary, I have my own. I'll need Sinestro, Cheetah, Captain Boomerang and that will be all. Yes, please tell them that we've got a great chance of destroying the League. Thank you, have a good day." Lex glared at the spot where Superman had been and said,"Soon, Clark, the world will be mine."

It had been a few days since Superman's dissappearence and nobody had gathered any new information. Coast City was being bombarded by boomerangs and Wally West was dissappointed. Coast City was his round for the day and he hadn't had any good fights and he knew Captain Boomerang would ruin his day even more. In a blur of red and gold, the Flash was in the center of town, standing 50 feet in front of Captain Boomerang. He was in a black jumpsuit, which wasn't his usual get up, and was holding a black boomerang in each hand. Flash ran toward Captain Boomerang at a moderate speed, but was still running pretty fast.  
Captain Boomerang threw his special boomerangs at the ground in front of Flash. They hit the concrete and caused it to ripple. The concrete turned into liquid and Flash tripped over it and stumbled for a second. That second caused him his mentality. Captain Boomerang aimed a bommerang shaped gun at Flash and fired a LexControlBot at his neck. It hit him and he stood up perfectly straight.  
"No smart-mouth today? Good, because I'd have cut off your legs," said Captain Boomerang. He jumped on to Flash's back and told him to go to LexCorp. They ran quite fast and everything was a blur, but Captain Boomerang made out a yellow orb flying off the planet, into space.

Sinestro just entered space, it's emptiness eerie and quite. He lifted his left fist and aimed at a nearby space tower, the Justice League's Watchtower. His yellow power ring glowed with energy that was created from the fear of others. A blast of energy shot out and formed a missile that glided through space hitting the Watchtower. The explosion shook the base violently and for a second, everything was still. Sinestro smirked and starting charging his energy as soon as he saw the green flash within the Watchtower.  
"Welcome Lantern of sector 2814," Sinestro bellowed,"I'm sorry for intruding, but an order is an order." Hal Jordan shot a green fist toward Sinestro, but it was deflected by a yellow shield. "Seems that you're quite angry old friend. I haven't the slightest idea as to why, but humans are so complicated."  
"I'm not your friend you traitorous swine."  
"True, I'd rather have your body hanging in my quarters. It'd make a nice decoration."  
"What is your business here?"  
"Just a small job. I'm a hired thug now."  
"You're pathetic."  
"Says the human who gets into someone's affairs and screws up their life."  
"You shouldn't have killed the innocent."  
"He saw too much!"  
"You've said too much." Hal constructed a tommy gun with his ring and smirked like a child. "Say hello to my little friend." Green bullets shot rapidly towards Sinestro who just laughed. The bullets simply dissapeared when they got three feet away from hitting their target.  
"Poor Hal Jordan. I've gained a power so strong, your willpower shouldn't be able to hurt me." Sinestro slid his left hand through the air and constructed a saw blade that was quite large. It flew with incredible speed and hit Hal in the chest, sending him into the moon. He landed so hard, he created a new crater on the surface. He lifted his right hand and created a green field around his body.  
"Sinestro! Let's not fight like this! We know each others' strength in constructs, but let us duel like men!"  
"I accept your very human challenge, idiot." Sinestro landed on the moon's surface gracefully. He opened his left palm and constructed a yellow sword and cut the air with it. Hal flew off the ground and opened his right hand, creating a green hilt.  
"Sorry, but Star Wars was one of my favorite movies when I was a kid." He pushed a button on the emerald hilt, creating a long blade that whirred with power. He landed on the ground, got into a fighting stance and beckoned Sinestro over with his finger. Sinestro propelled himself into the air and brought his blade down on Hal, but Hal blocked it with his lightsaber. Sinestro crouched and swung his sword in an upward arc, but Hal back flipped out of the way, dodging the blade by inches. Hal landed on one knee, and laughed. His suit shimmered and changed into robes. He threw his lightsaber at Sinestro and ran after it. Sinestro smacked the blade away but didn't have time to avoid Hal's attack. He jumped and kicked Sinestro in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.  
"Lucky shot." Sinestro cradled his jaw and looked up just in time to see Hal's right hand in a construct boxing glove make contact with his face. Sinestro landed on his back, his sword retracting into his ring. Hal stood over Sinestro and constructed a green blade and held the tip under Sinestro's chin. "Hal, you've made a horrible mistake."  
"Have I?"  
"Yes. You've let your fear of me beating you come to be noticed by my ring. A grave mistake."  
"Oh crap." Sinestro's ring flashed brightly and Hal stumbled backwards, his suit returning to normal and his sword vanishing. Sinestro was engulfed in yellow energy and was floating in a construct of a twenty foot tall robot suit. Sinestro lifted his left hand, his construct mimicking the movement. The construct's left hand turned into a chain gun and starting firing a storm of bullets. Hal created an emerald bubble around himself, using as much willpower he could summon. The bullets hit and were weakening the shield at a rapid pace. Sinestro saw the perfect moment to destroy Hal's shield and shot one last bullet from the construct's gun and deactivated the construct. Sinestro reached into a small pocket and pulled out a LexControlBot. He created a pistol and loaded it with the mind controlling robot and aimed it toward Hal and shot the gun. The LexControlBot soared victoriously through the air and followed closely behind the final bullet of the robot construct. The bullet shattered Hal's bubble and he fell to the ground with his head low, leaving an open path for the robot. The LexControlBot landed on Hal's neck and pierced his skin. Hal stood up, his eyes green, and walked toward Sinestro.  
"Looks like I've won Earthling." Sinestro touched his ring with Hal's and they created a swirling yellow and green wormhole. They both stepped through and the moon was once again lifeless.

The ocean glistened from the bright sun, but there was a rippling of light toward the water's surface. The pilot of the black jet flying overhead saw the ripple and marked the coordinates and sent them to the boss. The pilot circled the general area of the ripple and pushed a button on the ceiling of the cockpit, causing the cockpit to open. Air rushed in as the pilot pulled a handle on the side of it's chair and ejected into the sky. The pilot spread it's arms and fabric wings connected the arms to the sides of the black jump suit. The pilot dove straight toward the water and pulled up at the last second, catching air in the suit's wings and soared merely a foot above the water. There was a feeling of nausea as a giant ripple coursed through the air and the island of Themyscira appeared. After landing in the water, the pilot removed it's jump suit, revealing Cheetah in simple yet elegant black tights that had no sleeves. Her short fur and scarlet hair rustled from the slight breeze on the island. A woman in greek armor walked through the brush bordering the beach and said, "Halt! You've tresspassed on the sacred lands of Themyscira! I will have to bring you to Queen Hipollyta."  
"I don't think so Amazon," replied Cheetah. She ran with great speed, jumped over the Amazon and scratched her with her claws. The Amazon fell, unconcious. "I've an appointment with the Princess." Cheetah walked with grace through the brush where the Amazon warrior emerged from only to step in a trap. There was a golden loop on the ground that was quite hard to see and Cheetah stepped in it. The loop tightened around her ankle and she was pulled upwards, only to be hung from a tree, upside down.  
"Tell me Cheetah, why are you here?," asked a woman who came out from her hiding place, behind a tree. She wore a golden tiara, a red top with a golden eagle on the chest and white stars on the blue bottoms. Her black hair looked as if it were a shadow, her red shoes standing out.  
"I've come to kidnap you Wonder Woman." Cheetah swiped at the loop around her ankle and it came undone. She landed on her feet and pounced toward Wonder Woman. She swiped in a downward stroke, but Wonder Woman blocked the attack with the silver bracelets on her forearms.  
"Have you not tried this before and failed on numerous an occasion?" Wonder Woman spun on her right foot, bringing her left foot around to hit Cheetah, who slid underneath the oncoming kick.  
"I have, but I never had this much of an advantage," Cheetah growled as she ran up the trunk of a tree, bounding off backwards, and kicking Wonder Woman in the stomach with both feet.  
"What are you talking about?" Cheetah swiped at Wonder Woman's head, but she grabbed Cheetah's arm and brought it behind her back.  
"It's a simple little gift. From Lex Luthor." Wonder Woman's grip loosened incredibly and Cheetah pulled free. "We've got plans for you and your 'Super Friends'," purred Cheetah. She punched Wonder Woman in the face and she fell on her back. Cheetah pounced and landed on Wonder Woman's arms. She pulled a LexControlBot out of a pocket and held it in front of Wonder Woman's face. Her eyes got big and she started struggling but Cheetah had her pinned. The LexControlBot dropped on to Wonder Woman's neck and crawled to the back and pierced her skin. She blinked and when her eyes opened again, they were green. "Have I ever told you that I've always wanted to drive an invisible jet?," grinned Cheetah as her and Wonder Woman started walking to the heart of Themyscira.

Dick Grayson had been in Bludhaven for only a month and he had already confirmed the need of justice in the town. It reminded him of Gotham, which reminded him of Batman who triggered the hate for Bruce Wayne. Dick entered his one bedroom apartment of which was relatively small, although the basement had it's advanteges. He walked into his bedroom and turned the head of a William Shakespeare statue 90 degrees to the left, opening a secret door in his closet. He walked through the doorway, watched it close and reopen one second later, revealing the basement.  
It was empty besides a computer, motorcycle and a metallic chest. Dick walked to the chest and opened it. The inside of the lid held ten domino masks, a tray rose from within and pulled out in front of the chest. The tray held a black suit with a blue bird on the chest while the inside of the chest held multiple weapons. Dick put on the suit and one of the masks and clipped a utility belt around his waist, holding a little bit of everything. "Nightwing is gonna put this town into a safe haven," said Nightwing, the new identity of Dick.  
Nightwing walked over to the motorcycle and hopped on. He grinned as he hit the gas and zoomed through the tunnel leading out into the streets. He zoomed through alleys and dark streets trying to find a crime worth stopping. Right when he was about to give up, he heard a car alarm in a nearby alley and zoomed to the source.  
"Alright scumbag, who gives you the right to break into someone's car?" A man in a dark trenchcoat came around the car and looked directly at Nightwing,  
"I don't need permission. Senor," said a deep voice that Nightwing knew, only too well. The man pulled off his trenchcoat to reveal a leather, sleeveless outfit with a green circle on his chest. He slapped the cirlce with one of his muscled arms and his muscles started expanding. He had a black mask with a white skull covering his face, his irises glew green. His veins started convulsing and growing.  
"Bane! What are you doing here?"  
"Have we met before? You're stupidity is very familiar."  
"Let's just say that you were a problem when I was growing up." Bane lifted the car over his head with no effort. He threw it at Nightwing, who jumped onto the hood and flipped over the back end of the car, landing on his feet.  
"That move is also quite familiar, Senor?"  
"Name's Nightwing and would you please shut up!" Nightwing through a marble sized ball at Bane's face and it exploded with gas. Bane coughed from the gas pellet and was kicked in the head by a familiar shoe. Nightwing watched as Batman stole his bad guy and cut his Venom container's tubes. Batman stood up when Nightwing started his 'cycle and threw a batarang at the 'cycle's handles, causing the battery to die.  
"Robin, I need your help."  
"I'm not Robin anymore! Bruce, you have Tim now!"  
"Tim was killed by a Joker impostor."  
"I don't care. You need to realize that I left you and Alfred in my past. Please leave my town."  
"I understand that you need to grow, and you should know that I wouldn't bother you unless it were a dire emergency."  
"So what's the emergency? Too old to count your money?"  
"Richard Grayson! Listen to me!"  
"Don't call me that. You try to act like my dad! And I'm not gonna listen to you!" Batman ran at Nightwing and slid between his legs and kicked him in the back. Nightwing hit the ground and Batman stood over him.  
"Superman, Green Lantern, Flash and Wonder Woman are missing! I need your help to find them! I think the Legion of Doom is involved."  
"I'm not helping you!"  
"Wally West is your friend and you won't even help? What happened to the kid who took every chance he could to race Wally West, even though he knew he'd lose everytime?"  
"That boy, is no more." Batman stepped away from Nightwing, disgusted. Nightwing got up, brushed himself off and turned around.  
"Bruce, are you sure they're missing?"  
"Is there a giant robot dinosaur in the Cave?" Nightwing turned around and grinned.  
"So, how are we gonna fit on my Nightcycle?"  
"We aren't. I brought my ride." Batman pushed a button on his utility belt and a bright light shone from above. A ladder fell down and Nightwing laughed.  
"Still have the BatCopter?"  
"No. I have a jet. Call it the BatWing." Batman climbed up the ladder and Nightwing folllowed close behind. They entered the cockipt and sat down. Batman flew the BatWing all the way to Gotham City and landed in the BatCave. Him and Nightwing both walked to the computer and were greeted by Green Arrow.  
"Found the quick guy."  
"You found Wally? Where!," asked Nightwing.  
"Keystone."  
"Really? If Lex had him, don't you think he'd be in Metropolis?"  
"Maybe Flash got away?"  
"I know Wally, he'd tell someone about something this big," stated Batman.  
"Oh Batman! I've got a little gift for you," said a deep voice from the super-computer. Lex Luthor's face appeared on the screen as a strong gust of wind blew through the cave. Flash stood behind Nightwing and placed his hand on Nightwing's head. He started vibrating his hand rapidly and caused Nightwing to fall to the ground, unconcious. "Here's one of your allies. As you can see, he's not happy, but you can deal with that yourself."  
Flash ran straight at Batman and punched him, inertia causing him to fly into the computer, destroying it. Green Arrow pulled out his bow and reached for an arrow, but Flash had the whole quiver. He picked out all of the exploding arrows and started throwing them at the ground. Green Arrow flew off the platform and landed 20 feet below. Flash ran to where Green Arrow was, grabbed him and ran back to the main platform. They started spinning rapidly when Batman rose from the wreckage. He threw an electric batarang at Flash and hit him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. The LexControlBot malfunctioned and Flash stood up and ran to Batman. Nightwing opened his eyes to see Flash drop Batman into the abyss of the BatCave. He threw a wingding at Flash and then tackled him over the edge of the platform. They free fell for what seemed like minutes, but Flash broke free of Nightwing's grip. Nightwing launched a grapple at the main platform and barely connected. He zipped to the platform and stared into the abyss. He heard the whooshing of Batman's cape and saw him fly overhead, Flash in his arms.  
"Holy close call Batman!"  
"Dick, you start that crap again, you'll be swallowing your teeth."  
"Sorry. How is he?"  
"Paralyzed."  
"WHAT!? How the hell does that happen?!"  
"The robot attached to his neck was electrocuting his spine and caused paralysis."  
"How bad is it?"  
"Waist down."  
"Oh my God. How is he gonna deal with that?"  
"I'm not sure, but he'll stay here with Alfred for the time being. Where's Oliver?"  
"Uh, I'm pretty sure he ducked out."  
"Typical."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Archers only have backbones when they attack from a distance."  
"Actually, Ollie's the only one."  
"I know."  
"Are we taking a trip to Metropolis?"  
"Not without green Kryptonite knuckles, yellow batarangs and yellow brass knuckles."  
"Doesn't Wonder Woman have a weakness?"  
"No. The only thing we can use is hope."  
"Hope for what?"  
"Hope for not getting your ass kicked by an Amazon princess."  
"Right. So how're we getting there?"  
"The BatTank."  
"The what?"  
"Did you see that Christian Bale movie Wayne Studios made?"  
"Oh yeah! I was wondering why they made you Batman."  
"I made them do it."  
"I see. So what's it got to do with the BatTank."  
"The Batmobile in that movie, is real."  
"Awesome! I'm driving."  
"In you dreams, Dick."  
Batman and Nightwing made it to Metropolis with no problem, until they tried getting to LexCorp. The whole building was surrounded by robots with security guard uniforms. They were blocking every entrance into the building. Batman parked the BatTank in an alley and jumped out. He took in his surroundings and aimed a grappling hook towards the roof of a nearby building. He launched his hook and shot to the roof. Nightwing followed closely behind, trying to remain stealthy, even though it was the middle of the day. Batman looked at Nightwing and they connected mentally. Nightwing reached into his belt and pulled out a small disc. It was a sonic device that would disrupt any electrical devices within a one mile radius. He threw it at the robot guards and it exploded, disabling all of LexCorp's security systems. Batman pulled a folding guantlet from his belt and placed it on his left hand. It was a high powered grapple that could shoot up to 200 feet and carry 1,000 pounds. He shot the grapple straight across the street and it connected into the wall above a window. He grabbed Nightwing by the wrist and together, they zipped across the street and crashed through the tenth floor window.  
Batman landed on his feet while Nightwing tripped over a desk. The room was dark besides the closing elevator at the end of the hall. Lex Luthor noticed Batman right as the doors shut. Batman saw that Lex saw him. He turned around and walked to the broken window and glimpsed Lex getting into his limo. Nightwing walked up to Batman and nodded. Batman jumped out the window and started to plummet. He pullled his cape out in time to catch a gust of wind and started gliding after the limo. Batman followed Lex all the way to the Hall of Justice museum with the population of Metropolis staring at him. Lex bursted out of the limo and ran to the museum, only to be greeted by a smirking Nightwing. Nightwing leaped into the air and tried kicking Lex, but Lex slid underneath the kick and turned around. He pulled a tazer from his jacket and shot it, electrocuting Nightwing. He saw Batman running toward him and ran into the museum.  
Lex turned down the hall dedicated to Superman and glimpsed at the replicas of all of his enemy's trophies. Toyman's mask, Bizzaro's costume, a Phantom Zone projector and even the bottle city of Kandor. At the end of the hall was a circular room dedicated to Superman's greatest enemy, Lex Luthor himself. In the center of the room stood a green and purple exo-suit. Lex stopped in front of the suit and basked in its power. It was not a replica, but the real deal. Lex's most powerful exo-suit. Lex yelled, "Activate!" The suit jumped off of its pedestal and wrapped itself around Lex's body, like some sort of symbiote. As soon as the suit settled itself, Batman entered the room.  
"Stop right there Luthor!," yelled Batman.  
"We're both humans Batman. And we own two of the world's leading companies. There isn't much you can do to me."  
"I-uh-What are you talking about?"  
"Come on, Bruce. I'd have to know everything about you and your band of misfits to pull this whole operation off."  
"Whatever you say Luthor, but I've got backup wherever we go, so don't try too hard."  
"Nightwing isn't much backup. He's lost some skill since he dropped the Robin mantle."  
"Where are you getting this infromation?"  
"It doesn't matter. You and the rest of the heroes are going down." Lex ran at Batman, jumped over him, kicked him in the back and shot a rubber bullet into his knee. Lex smirked and started down the hall, into the central room of the museum. It was dedicated to the Justice League and also served as an emergency transport to the Watchtower, but no one was supposed to know that besides the League. Lex stood on the transport bay and bent down onto one knee. He placed both palms on the transport and then it blasted to life. As soon as he stood back up, Lex was in the Watchtower's main room. Martian Manhunter was the only Leaguer on Watchtower duty, but he hadn't been able to do anything because all power to the Watchtower was disconnected. He turned around and saw Lex standing there, but he was knocked out as soon as he realized what was happening.  
Batman met Nightwing at the emergency transport and they tried activating it, but it wouldn't respond. "Holy-," Nightwing tried saying, but Batman interrupted him.  
"If you try saying 'Holy unreactive transport Batman', you'll find yourself in the Phantom Zone."  
"I was just gonna say 'Holy cow'."  
"Well, why don't you just avoid the word 'holy' in general? Then I won't have the urge to beat the crap out of you."  
"Yes sir."  
"Let's get out of here before, God forbid, Superman gets sent after us." As they were leaving, Batman saw a green glow illuminating the Green Lantern's hall. He signaled Nightwing to follow him. They barely entered the circular room when they saw Hal Jordan meditating in the middle of the room, floating above the ground.  
"Lantern!," shouted Nightwing. Batman glared at Nightwing and positioned himself where he could dodge anything Hal could think of. Hal opened his eyes and locked on to Nightwing. A green tentacle slowly seeped out of his ring and it launched at Nightwing. Batman jumped to the right, pushed off the wall with his foot and rolled out of the hall. The tentacle wrapped itself around Nightwing and pulled him towards Hal, causing Batman to be knocked over. Batman slipped out a yellow batarang from his utility belt and threw it at the tentacle, causing it to evaporate. Nightwing cartwheeled away from Hal as soon as he was free. Hal slowly descended to the ground and focused. He got into a fighting stance and punched the air, creating and emerald fist that copied his movement. It hit Nightwing, but Batman was ready for it. He had slipped on yellow brass knuckles and hit the fist, full on. The fist dissapeared and Batman started walking toward Hal, who created a green field across his body. Hal then pointed his right hand at Batman and started shooting walls of willpower toward him. Batman simply punched each oncoming wall, not breaking his dramatic pace. Finally, Hal summoned two chains that anchored Batman's arms to the ground. Hal showed no expression as he floated towards Batman, creating a small knife to kill the Caped Crusader. Nightwing slowly stalked behind Hal and then leaped into the air when Hal stopped. Nightwing punched Hal with a yellow gloved hand, causing the chains to dissapear for a second too long. Batman punched Hal in the face and Nightwing swept his legs from underneath him. Nightwing punched Hal in the head, finally knocking him out and simultaneously destroying the LexControlBot, as Batman slowly removed the ring. After the ring was removed, Batman whispered to it and it flew out of the museum. Nightwing put a pair of yellow handcuffs on Hal for safe measure and set him against the wall.  
"Nightwing, this is getting dangerous."  
"Really? I couldn't tell."  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
"Sorry. What are we gonna do now?"  
"We need to find a way to get to the Watchtower."  
"How are we gonna do that? I sent the BatTank back to Gotham."  
"I've got it!"  
"What have you got in mind old man?"  
"There's a rewired Boom Tube in the Darkseid statue's base."  
"Well what are we waiting for? To the Rogue's Gallery!" Batman and Nightwing ran passed many of the villains who they had faced on countless occasions, but the one that stood out the most was Darkseid himself. He was on a replica of his throne on Apokolips. He was staring at them with his dark eyes, watching their every move. Batman knelt at the base of the statue and pushed on the center of it. A secret compartment opened up, revealing the tweeked Boom Tube. Batman placed it on his utility belt and pushed a button on the top of it. White rings started rippling through the air in front of the statue and finally a portal showed the transport bay of the Watchtower. Nightwing jumped through the portal. Batman looked back at Hal, sighed and jumped through. They ran to the Martian Manhunter's station only to be greeted by a bloody mess. Nightwing stood there, petrified as Batman peered through the window and looked over the main room of the Watchtower. He broke through the window, slammed to the ground and ran toward the burned martian.  
"J'onn, are you okay?," Batman whispered.  
"B-Bruce..."  
"I'm here J'onn. What happened?"  
"Luthor. I-I tried fighting him, but he got the best of me. He's behind the dissapearences."  
"I know J'onn. We're gonna get you to Metropolis General Hospital. It's the best facility in America."  
"No. I've served my time. I'm the last of Mars. I can't live forever."  
"You're in shock J'onn! We'll get you help!" Nightwing landed next to Batman and gasped.  
"Dick Grayson, I knew you'd be back."  
"J'onn please, let me take you to Metropolis."  
"Bruce, I told you that it was my time. Y-You've got a bigger problem at hand. L-Luthor is trying to destroy us all. You might not have p-powers but you are the only one who can save us."  
"J'onn, I'm trying my best, but I don't think I can do it."  
"You will. You strike fear into the hearts of the e-evil, but you are a symbol of hope and will to us heroes. You seem to have more willpower than Hal Jordan, yet you don't embrace t-that."  
"J'onn, I don't understand."  
"You, Bruce Wayne, are going to save the world, without powers. You've never needed them. A-As one hero dies, another one should sprout."  
"But I am a hero already."  
"Yes, but you have not become the hero you are destined to be. Clark had troubles embracing his d-destiny as well. You must save him."  
"J'onn I need to save you!"  
"No, Bruce I'm already dead. You're hearing my thoughts, pay attention."  
"Oh my God. J'onn!" Batman pulled off his cowl and tried giving J'onn chest compressions, but Nightwing stopped him.  
"Bruce, it's too late."  
"I know. I know." A tear rolled down Bruce's cheek and landed on J'onn's chest. J'onn's body started dissapearing, finshing the martian's cycle of death.  
"Nightwing."  
"Yes Bruce?"  
"I'm taking you back to Earth, and then we go our separate ways."  
"Are you crazy! You need me for the final battle! Lex is holding Superman for last!"  
"Precisely. I'm taking you out of harm's way."  
"BRUCE! At least let me stay until we find Wonder Woman!"  
"She's in Gotham."  
"How do you know!"  
"I just got a message from Selina."  
"I thought you were done with her."  
"That doesn't mean I can't get information from her." Bruce pulled his cowl over his face.  
"Bruce, you still have feelings for her."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Bruce!"  
"I'm Batman."  
"Fine! Batman loves Catwoman!"  
Batman sighed, "Shut up Dick."  
"I'm Nightwing."  
"Don't copy me."  
"Bruce and Selina!"  
"Stop!"  
"You like her!"  
"You're so immature."  
"You're so in love!"  
"What about you and Starfire?"  
"Don't change the subject."  
"I'm not."  
"You love Selina!"  
"Okay, I love Selina Kyle! There! Happy?"  
"Bruce, dear, you didn't hang up," purred Selina, over Batman's com-link. Batman gulped and shut off his com-link. Nightwing bursted out in laughter. Batman turned on the Boom Tube and pushed Nightwing through the portal. Batman chuckled and jumped after Nightwing, landing on the roof of Gotham City Police Department, next to the BatSignal.  
As soon as Batman's vision cleared, Catwoman thrust herself upon him, but he pushed her off. "I'm here to save a friend," he said.  
"Of course you are. You're lucky I wasn't invited to this throw down."  
"Where is Wonder Woman?"  
"In Gotham Central Station, waiting for you and Bird Boy over there." Nightwing blushed and ran to the edge of the building, looking down at Gotham Central. In the center of the station, Wonder Woman just stood there, not moving a muscle. Batman walked to the edge of the building and looked at Wonder Woman. He tried finding the LexControlBot and sure enough, he found it on the back of Wonder Woman's neck. He pulled out a sonic batarang and threw it towards Wonder Woman, but she moved extremely fast. She spun and pulled out her golden lasso and used it like a whip, and destroyed the batarang before it's sonic scrambler could activiate. She broke through the glass ceiling and hovered in the air for a moment, focusing on her enemies. She lassoed Batman faster than anyone could interpret what was happening, pulled him toward her and dropped him into the station. She descended slowly and landed gracefully next to the downed vigilante.  
Catwoman let out a ferocious howl and jumped off the building, into the station, unwinding her whip. She bounced from pillar to pillar, finally landing in ready-to-pounce pose. Nightwing shot a grapple into a pillar and started toward the station, but Catwoman had other plans. She extended her claws on her free hand and swiped at the grapple, shredding it completely. Nightwing fell ten feet, hit his head and sat in pain. Wonder Woman stared at her opponent, in confusion. Catwoman's black jumpsuit glistened from the station's lights as the night's quietness added suspense to the air. Wonder Woman hovered half an inch above the ground and started violently gliding toward Catwoman. Catwoman cartwheeled out of the way with her cat-like reflexes and swung her whip at Wonder Woman's legs.  
The whip wrapped around Wonder Woman's ankles with little to no effort at all. Catwoman pulled with all her might and Wonder Woman was pulled to the ground. Wonder Woman pulled he legs apart, breaking the whip. She leapt toward Catwoman, spun in the air and kicked her in the face. Catwoman flew through the air and landed by Batman. She pulled the BoomTube from his belt and threw it at Wonder Woman, who slightly turned away, revealing her mental capturer. The Boom Tube hit the small robot, destroying it, but being altered at the same time. Wonder Woman bent down, picked up the Boom Tube and was electrocuted severely, and collapsed. Batman woke up, saw Catwoman walk toward his fallen ally and pick up the Boom Tube. It started sparking and then generated a strong portal that was actually pulling Catwoman toward it. Through the ripples, Batman saw a black, barren planet with geyesers that shot 100 foot tall flames. Apokolips. He got up and ran toward Catwoman, but was too late. The portal pulled her in and it flashed, pulled in the Boom Tube generator and collapsed in on itslef.  
"Selina!," yelled Batman. He fell to his knees and dropped his head. Nightwing saw the whole thing happen, but he didn't want to make his presence known. Seeing his former master in this state pained him. Nightwing looked into the sky, dawn breaking through, and saw something flying around. Was it a bird? Was it a plane? Nightwing realized what it was and turned toward Batman.  
"Bruce! It's S-" Nightwing was too late to warn Batman. Superman soared toward the former Dynamic Duo and swept them both up, and flew even faster. They were only in the air for twenty minutes, but it felt like an eternity. When they finally landed, Batman realized where they were. The Arctic, at the Fortress of Solitude. The giant Kryptonian crystal palace would have been dazzling if they weren't so close to death. Superman brought them into the main room of the fortress, where the statue of Jor-EL and his wife, Lara stood, holding a world in their hands. At the base of the statue stood Lex Luthor, grinning the grin of a maniac.  
"Bruce! It's good to see you could make it. Superman, release them," said Luthor, his tone firm. Superman threw his prisoners to the feet of his master. Nightwing tried getting up, but Luthor held out his palm and shocked Nightwing, causing him to fall again. "You will not move until I tell you to. Remember, I have the exo-suit, so I can kill you."  
"Luthor," growled Batman,"Let us go. What is it you truly want?"  
"Well, there's this nice microscope- World domination, you imbecile!"  
"You pretty much have that with LexCorp."  
"Yes, but Wayne Enterprises owns about the same as I do, so it's not good enough."  
"I'll sell you 25 percent of my properties. Just let us go. We'll let you off for a year at the most."  
"Ah, I've always wanted Bruce Wayne pleading at my feet." Luthor kicked Batman in the abdomen.  
"LUTHOR!" Batman rolled onto his knees and leaped at Luthor. Superman flew with his super speed and caught Batman by the neck, standing between him and Luthor.  
"I have the world's greatest hero under my control. You can't stop me."  
"Actually, I can."  
"How do you suppose you'll accomplish that?"  
"The League and I have kicked your ass on countless occasions." Luthor grimaced as Batman's words stung his ears. He opened a compartment on his guantlet and pulled out a pale, purple chunk of Kryptonite. He hesitated for a second, then struck Superman in the back of the head with the small chunk. Batman fell to the ground as a red, blue and yellow essence escaped from Superman's mouth and entered Luthor's mouth. Luthor closed his eyes and reopened them. They were a crimson red, burning like a dark fire. Superman's body collapsed and Luthor started hovering in the air.  
"You've never dealt with me while I possessed the abilities of the Man of Steel. I've sent Wonder Woman into a coma, I've paralyzed the Flash and I've made Green Lantern lose his ring. I will break you worse than what Bane did." Nightwing finally got over the pain, got up and saw Luthor surging with power. He brought out a wingding and threw it Luthor. It hit his belt and it started sparking. The teleporting function was punctured and sent the four men back to Gotham City, above Crime Alley. Luthor glared at Nightwing and sucked in a lot of air. He released the air and caused Nightwing to fly across the gap of the alley and land on the parallel building. Luthor shot another breath, but it was cold as ice, and froze Nightwing's hands to the roof. "Don't meddle in grown up business, boy."  
Batman slipped Kryptonite knuckles on to his left fist and punched Luthor in the gut. Luthor fell to the roof, in agony. Batman pushed a homing signal on his belt and stood over Luthor. A motorcycle could be heard roaring through town and it seemed to be heading straight for Crime Alley. The motorcycle stopped and Batman heard a 'thunk' in the side of the building. Green Arrow appeared over the side of the building, in time to see Luthor recover from the pain and burst into the sky. Batman landed on his rear and stared at Luthor.  
"Ollie! Give it here!," Batman yelled. Green Arrow reached to his belt and removed a small, emerald ring with a lantern on it. He tossed it to Batman, who slipped on to the middle finger of his right hand. Luthor saw what was happening and started focusing his rage into his eyes, which literally burned of hatred. Batman knew what was going to happen, so he held his right fist up and started the oath, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's light!" Luthor shot a strong ray of heat vision as soon as Batman's words escaped his lips. A flash shot from the ring and a giant construct of a bat shielded Batman and Green Arrow. The ring tried converting Batman's costume, but he willed it to leave him alone. He reached into his belt and pulled out a small, green Kryptonite screen. He slipped it on to his ring and shot a beam at Luthor. Luthor tried getting out of the way, but the beam widened as it got closer, causing a wall to smash in to him. He felt the sting of Kryptonite and flew away.  
"Bruce, what do I have to do?"  
"Get to the next building and help Nightwing, but don't interfere with this battle." Green Arrow nodded and jumped across the gap. Batman created a bubble around Superman and sent him across the gap as well. He then shot into the air, surrounded by emerald energy. Luthor hovered in place, his arms crossed, and his mouth in a grin.  
"Seems we've both got incredible power, but you're cheating."  
"Luthor! This is ridiculous! Look at the citizens of Gotham crowding below. If you harm a single one, I'll blast a whole through you chest!" Luthor smirked and started flying toward the crowd. Children started screaming, but Luthor never made it to the crowd. Batman willed a bubble around Luthor and brought him to his face. "Leave. My. People. Alone!," roared Batman. Luthor punched through the bubble and hit Batman, who fell to the street below. Luthor descended and landed next to Batman. The cowd parted. Luthor pulled off the ring and threw it into space. He grabbed Batman by the neck and held him up for the citizens of Gotham to see.  
"The man you trust to rid your town of criminals is not who you think he is! You see him as Batman, but you don't know his true identity," boomed Luthor. He ripped off Batman's cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne's face. The crowd gasped. "Yes! The Batman is indeed Bruce Wayne! You may have never known that he was saving you people as both identities! But now, I will kill him!"  
"Luthor," rasped Bruce,"If you want the pleasure of defeating me, do it as a man. Not Kryptonian nor the wielder of an exo-suit. You can take my belt, but let's do this as men." Luthor loved the sound of this proposal and shot into the air, landing on the building they first started their battle on. He ripped off Bruce's belt and threw it to the crowd. He then willed his exo-suit off of him, revealing his black business suit. He brought out the pale Kryptonite and squeezed it with both hands. The essence flew out of his body and returned to Superman, who was concious, but weak from the transfers.  
"Let's fight then, Caped Crusader." Lex picked Bruce off the ground and let him get into a fighting position. He had a bruise on his left cheek and a small cut above his right eye. Bruce sent the first strike, but Luthor grabbed his fist and kicked him in the stomach with no effort. Bruce fell to his knees and stared at Luthor.  
"You kidnapped my friends."  
"Guilty."  
"You might as well have killed the woman I love."  
"Catwoman? I'll claim that one."  
"And you've caused hell for this world too many times."  
"Of course. I'm nothing like my Earth-3 counterpart. I feel heroics are too, how should I put this? Cliche." Luthor picked Batman up and started punching him. "Who the hell do you think you are Wayne?! Are you a rich brat?! A vigilante!? A pathetic excuse for a human being?!" Luthor stopped punching Bruce who smiled, his mouth bloody. He kneed Luthor in the stomach, spun free of his grip and slammed his fist into his back. Luthor fell to the ground.  
"You didn't remove my mask in front of those people Lex. Bruce Wayne is the mask, not Batman." Luthor kicked Bruce's feet from underneath him and got to his feet. He cradled his jaw for a second and then spit on Bruce's body.  
"I don't understand your ethics boy. Your friends seem scared. You must've told them not to interfere. Good choice."  
"Shut up Luthor."  
"Tell me, if you aren't Bruce Wayne then, who are you?" Bruce got up and spat blood onto Luthor's shoes. Luthor's face contorted into disgust and he ran toward Bruce. Bruce shot his arm out and caught Luthor by the throat. He started punching Luthor in the stomach as the news helicopter flew over head, broadcasting all over the world. Luthor doubled over in pain and Bruce picked him up by the front of the shirt.  
"Do you really want to know who I am Luthor?" Bruce punched him in the face. "I am vengeance." Bruce kneed him in the stomach once more. "I am the night!" He let Luthor fall to his knees. Luthor looked up at Bruce Wayne. Bruce grabbed his head and punched him in the face, with all his might. "I AM BATMAN!" Bruce's yell echoed through the city, across the county, across the state, across the nation, across the world. He turned to face his friends across the alley and he stood on the edge. He looked at them while an exhausted grin stretched across his face. Bruce saw the fear on his friends' faces, but he didn't hear their screams. The world was completely silent as Luthor's gun went off and shot Bruce in the back. He spun around and fell off the building. He watched the sky pull away from him as he fell, back down, into the alley where he gained the power to become Batman. The world around him was frozen as he slowly fell. He saw what caused him to become the man he was.  
Bruce was eight years old again, walking out of the Mask of Zorro, running around his parents pretending to cut Z's in the air. He felt his father's hand grab his shoulder and squeeze. Bruce looked up and saw the man with the gun. He saw the fear in his mother's eyes, the anger in his father's. The world was silent as the thug's gun shot off as well. First his mother collapsed, her pearls rolling across the ground, followed by his father. Bruce fell to his knees and looked at his fallen parents. Thomas Wayne looked at his son one last time before his eyes closed forever. Bruce howled with rage, fear and loss as the murderer of his parents fled.  
Bruce opened his eyes and hit the ground, in front of a rose that he had placed there a few days before. The helicopter recorded the whole incident. Only miles away, Alfred Pennyworth saw Bruce fall into the same alley as his friends, Thomas and Martha Wayne, had died. He dropped the tray of food for Wally West and fell into a chair. He cried more than he had when Bruce's parents died. Nightwing and Green Arrow jumped into the alley as the crowd of Gothamites started, slowly, into the alley. Green Arrow, slowly and carefully, closed Bruce's eyes. Nightwing screamed with rage as tears escaped from his mask. A small boy walked through the crowd and was holding a black fabric. His eyes were watering as he slowly covered Bruce's body with the cape of Batman. He stood next to Nightwing, placed his hand on his shoulder and started crying.  
Lex Luthor started to get up but was met by Superman. Superman grabbed Luthor's hand that held the gun and crushed every bone in it.  
"I can't hear his heart Luthor. You killed my best friend! You MONSTER!," yelled Superman, tears rolling down his cheeks. Luthor cried from the pain in his hand. Superman ripped an antenna off the roof and tied it around Luthor's wrists and ankles. He stepped off the roof and slowly descended to the body of his friend. He knelt down and picked up Bruce's body. He flew into the air and shouted as loud as he could,"Bruce Wayne's funeral will be held tomorrow at Wayne Manor." He looked in to the camera of the helicopter. "All are welcome." Superman flew off, in the direction of Wayne Manor."  
Nightwing stood up and the boy's hand fell off his shoulder. He looked at the boy and hugged him, trying to comfort him as he comforted him. Green Arrow smiled a small, weak smile. He walked to his motorcycle and got on. He looked back at Nightwing, who slowly trudged to the motorcycle. He swung his leg over and Green Arrow started up the bike. The crowd parted for the heroes, who slowly rode to Wayne Manor. The small boy, named Michael, looked at his mom and asked,"Are we going to the funeral?" His mom looked at him with kind eyes and replied,"Son, I'm sure the whole city is going to be there."

It was a gloomy day in Gotham City. The streets were quiet, houses were just as silent. The whole population of Gotham had witnessed the death of their hero, Batman, the night before. Now, the whole city squeezed their way to Wayne Manor, where the funeral of Bruce Wayne was being held. All of the heroes were there as well. Superman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, the Flash, with robotic legs, Aquaman, and others. They all wore a gray arm band with a black bat on it, in memory of Batman. There was a stage set up, behind the graves of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne and the newly dug grave of Bruce Wayne. There was a podium on stage with a 'W' inside of a bat, which was also on Bruce's tombstone.  
Behind the podium was Commisioner Gordon and he started the funeral with a speech, "I was here, a few years back, watching Jack Napier being lowered to the ground by one of America's greatest men, Bruce Wayne. I hadn't the slightest idea that Bruce was Batman, but after seeing that, I don't really care. He was a good man and I'm happy he did what he did. As Bruce, he funded many things in Arkham Asylum and he also contributed to the needy and research for cancer. As Batman, he's faced every single person in Arkham, he's faced Darkseid, Starro the Conquerer and countless others. He was dedicated, not only to Gotham, but to the world. He helped me on many cases and I helped him, even though most of the police department didn't agree with it. I trusted Batman as if he were my family. I cried my eyes out when I saw him fall. I wanted to take the whole department and go after Lex Luthor myself, but I couldn't. My little Barbara cried worse than I did. It hurt seeing my little girl, in her wheelchair, punching the TV while crying. Before I hand the podium to Superman, I'd like to say this, Batman or Bruce, it didn't matter. He did his best and he did save the world. He saved two worlds, truefully. The world of us humans and the world of heroes. God bless your soul, Batman." Commisioner Gordon stepped away from the podium, crying. Superman walked to the podium and looked to the crowd.  
"Thank you Commisioner. I will tell you this, all of us heroes know each other's identities, but we don't share them with you so we don't get attacked when we are not on duty. I didn't know Bruce that much, because he was the mask. Batman was who he truly was. He tried so hard to help you all, that he even fell asleep at the Watchtower so many times. When I first met him, I didn't like him. I almost punched him with full strength, because he had deduced so many things with his detective skills, but I'm glad I didn't . He was a great ally, a good man and incredible friend. He was stronger than me, believe it or not. I lose my temper every so often, but that man used his anger in ways I never truly understood. You saw him fall from Lex Luthor, but I saw it as my fault. I was the one who brought him to Luthor, even though I was under mind control, I still feel guilty." Superman started crying and ended,"What if I wasn't manipulated? He would still be alive. It's just not fair! I'm sorry but I've got to go." Superman slowly flew over Bruce's coffin, ripped off his armband and watched it slowly fall onto the coffin. He let one tear fall and then he smiled, saluted to Bruce's body and flew off.  
All of the heroes took their armbands off and dropped them onto the coffin, except for Green Lantern. He held up his right fist and summoned a great deal of will power. His ring flashed and a swarm of thousands of bats flew out of his ring and into the air. Thunder roared throughout the sky and it started to rain. The citizens of Gotham pulled out red roses and placed them on the ground surrounding Bruce's coffin. The citizens of Gotham would always remember this day as they left. All but one boy, named Michael. He walked to the coffin and placed his rose on Bruce's crossed hands. The boy looked at Alfred and said, "Please make sure Batman rests in peace." The boy then jogged after his mom, grabbed her hand and they started to walk away. He looked back at Alfred, smiled and waved. Alfred did the same.

~EPILOGUE~

Nightwing walked through the empty halls of Wayne Manor and entered Bruce Wayne's sitting room. On the far wall stood an ancient Grandfather clock. He walked to the clock and pushed a small button on the side. The clock slid into the wall and then to the side, revealing a winding staircase. He slowly walked down the stairs that he was always happy to walk down, but it felt different that day. He got to the bottom and looked at the BatCave. He saw the memorial for Tim, Barbara and his former costume. He saw the ruined computer sloppily covered with a tarp. The giant robot dinosaur that he begged Bruce to keep was staring at him as he walked to a place Bruce had told him about. Behind the Batmobile's platform was a waterfall. Nightwing jumped over the edge and through the waterfall, landing on a concealed platform. There was a door and Nightwing walked through, into a room, with a platform like the Watchtower transport in the Hall of Justice. He stepped on a pl\\ressure pad in front of it and the platform lit up, revealing a hologram of Bruce Wayne. Nightwing took off his mask and revealed the watery eyes of Dick Grayson.  
"Hello Dick. It seems that the worst has happened and I've died in action. If you saw it,I'm sorry. I knew I'd die one day, but I never expected you to see it. I told you about this room because I needed someone, since I didn't have any children. You are now the owner of Wayne Enterprises and all of it's branches as well as the owner of Wayne Manor and the Wayne fortune." Dick stared in mere shock. "Yes, I'm sure your shocked. I need you to make sure that Clark doesn't blame himself for my death. Knowing him, he probably gave a nice speech, but ended up flying away. Strongest man on Earth, but has the emotions of a woman. That's all I've got to say, but after this recording stops, push the button on the center console." The hologram pointed to the exact spot where the button was. "Oh, and Dick, I love you, brother." With that, the hologram shut off and the lights in the room were activated. Dick pushed the button on the console and the screen opened outwards and a tube slowly elevated. Within was a black jumpsuit, with a blue bat and a blue cowl and cape.  
"I'm not ready to take up that mantle! I've only been Nightwing for a short amount of time!," cried Dick. He then noticed the small note with Bruce's handwriting. It read, "Dick, knowing you, you probably said that you aren't ready, but you are. I trained you for this and you've been ready ever since you were eleven. -Bruce"  
Dick dropped the note and turned away and walked through the door, but he stopped. He turned and looked at the suit.

Natalie was walking home from the movies when she noticed the man following her. He ran past her and stole her purse. He ran three blocks and turned into Crime Alley. He heard something big and heavy hit the ground and he stopped in his tracks, He pulled a gun and aimed into the shadows in front of him. A blue batarang flew from the shadows and knocked the gun from his hands.  
"W-Who are you?," he whimpered. A man in a black suit stepped into the light. He had blue boots, blue gloves and a blue bat on his chest. He had a blue cowl and cape that made him look like a bat.  
"I'm Batman," he growled and punched the thug in the face, knocking him out.


End file.
